


Interfering Best Friends

by Tangerinebabe



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Irritating Raven and Octavia, Upset Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinebabe/pseuds/Tangerinebabe
Summary: Five times Raven and Octavia cause problems in Clarke and Lexa's relationship.The one time they didn't.





	Interfering Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I have been writing to help me get over my little bouts of writers block I get.  
> It might just be a lot of rambling, but give it a shot and let me know what you think.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Raven, Clarke and Octavia all grew up living on the same street. They met when they were 3 years old and have been inseparable ever since. They went to the same schools together and had the same classes. All got into the same college together and even managed to swing a three-person dorm room so that they could share it. When one of them hated someone, they all did. If one of them started dating someone, then the other two had to make sure that the person was worthy of their friend and if they didn’t think that they were, then the relationship was usually over within a couple of months. The only person that had ever passed the best friends test, is Octavia boyfriend Lincoln but he’s impossible not to like.

Clarke found the love of her life in her first week at college. She had been sat in her art history class when in walks Alexandria Woods in all her glory. Clarke legitimately nearly fell off her chair when the brunette walked in and casually took her seat at the front of the class. They hadn’t even spoken a single word to each other, but Clarke knew that she was in love. 

It took nearly a month for Clarke to work up the courage to actually speak to Lexa and that was only because she was late to class and the only available seat was right next to the stunning brunette. She found out that Lexa was a poly sci major and that she was only taking this class because she needed an art elective and this was the only class left with open spots. They chatted on and off throughout the class, whenever the professor seemed to forget that he was meant to be lecturing and drifted off into his own world for a couple of minutes. When the class was over, Clarke invited Lexa to a party that was happening on Friday night, but the brunette politely declined because she hate’s party’s and would rather have a chilled night watching movies with her friends. The blonde is a bit upset, but she gets that going to frat parties may sound like a great idea to her and her friends, but they aren’t for everyone. They do however, swap numbers.

Swapping numbers may not have been the best of ideas though because when Clarke gets drunk she tends to overshare. So when Lexa wakes up the next morning, she is greeted by a very drunken voicemail left by Clarke at 3am. The blonde slurred about how much she likes Lexa and wants to take her out on a date, but is too scared to ask her. She also lets out that she has been stalking Lexa’s social media since she found out the brunette’s name. 

Ever the calm and confident one, Lexa simply texts Clarke back that all she has to do is ask her out sober and she will get the date. Later on in the afternoon Clarke rings Lexa and apologises for the drunken voicemail. She also asks the brunette if she would like to go on a date that night to which Lexa accepts. 

********

The date so far had been going incredibly well. They had gone and played mini golf, which Lexa had never played before so Clarke completely dominated her, before heading to a pizza place that was the blonde’s favourite. They have been there for about half an hour and are happily munching away on their Pizza’s when their both is invaded by two other people. 

“Hey Clarkey and Clarkey’s friend.” One of the two women says. Lexa knows that this is Octavia from the pictures that Clarke had showed her of her two best friends, but she doesn’t understand what they are doing here.

“Guys,” Clarke says with a low warning obvious in the tone of her voice. “what are you doing here?” Lexa has no idea what is going on, but she is feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

“We need to make sure that this kid is good enough for you.” Raven says as she looks directly at Lexa with appraising eyes. Lexa grew up in the system and it’s a miracle that she can even go to college so she doesn’t have the money to buy fancy clothes where it looks like Raven, Clarke and Octavia are all wearing designer clothes. Lexa can feel the judgement pouring out of the Latina and she really doesn’t like it. 

“Raven, stop it.” Clarke snaps, but it has no effect of the girl at all. 

“No Clarke, it’s out best friend privileges that we get to do this. So you,” Octavia points directly at Lexa. “on what planet do you think that you’re good enough for out princess here?” Lexa is taken back by the question and when she looks at Clarke she can see that the blonde just has her head in her hands and is making no real movement to stop this from happening. 

“How is anyone deserving of another person? The only way that someone can prove that they deserve to have someone else’s attention is to prove it with their actions. Words mean very little in real life, after all actions speak louder than words.” Lexa doesn’t know if this is the answer that Octavia was looking for, but it’s the only one that she has right now. She’s seriously irritated that this is happening on their first date and right now she honestly doesn’t know how much longer she is going to stand for this. 

“Do you actually have anything to offer Clarke or are you just going to use her to raise your social standing.” Raven says and Lexa feels like she has had the wind knocked out of her. It always comes down to social standing with these types of people and she now realises that she will never fit into their world so why should she even bother. It’s not worth the time or effort to inevitably have her heart broken. 

“I’m gonna leave.” Lexa says and stands up. At this Clarke’s head shoots up and she looks almost devastated. 

“No Lexa please, their just being idiots. You don’t have to leave, they can leave.” Clarke says as she stands as well. Raven and Octavia look shocked at the turn of events, but make no move to say or do anything. 

“I don’t like being played for a fool and that’s obviously what you think I am if you think I’m going to sit here and listen to this crap. Social standing means nothing to me, but it obviously means a lot to you and your friends so we’re never going to work. Whatever this is,” Lexa waves her hands at Raven and Octavia. “made me feel ambushed and trapped. That’s not a nice feeling and I’m not some dick head that is going to sit here and take it. I’m sorry it had to end this way, you can blame those two for it.” With that Lexa grabs her bag and walks out of the pizza shop.

She may be poor and have grown up being bounce from foster home to foster home, but she still has pride in herself and she won’t be brought down by anyone. Especially two girls that have had a nice easy safe life and never had to fight for anything.

After shouting at her two best friends, Clarke leaves the pizza place in tears but determined to get Lexa to give her another chance. Everything had been going so well until Raven and Octavia had shown up, even Lexa must realise that.

It takes three days and hundreds of texts, but Clarke eventually gets Lexa to meet her for a coffee. They agree to start again and to keep Clarke’s best friends away from Lexa until she feels ready to face them. 

********

They have now been together for over six weeks and last night they spent their first night being intimate with each other. Octavia had spent the night at her boyfriends and Raven had spent the night playing video games with Jasper and Monty, so they had Clarke’s dorm room to themselves. It’s barely 7am when the couple are woken up by the door to the dorm being thrown open and the covers on the bed being thrown back leaving the couple exposed to the elements. 

“What the fuck?” Clarke yells and grabs a blanket to cover them back up. Lexa is too shocked to do anything. 

“Wakey, wakey. Lexa, you need to get dressed and leave because Clarke needs to tell me and O all about last night. We’ll be back in 10 minutes with coffee and I expect you to be gone.” With that Raven and a laughing Octavia are out of the door as Clarke starts to giggle into Lexa’s chest. 

“They can’t be serious.” Lexa says and goes to snuggle back down to fall back asleep.

“They are so you need to get up and dressed before they get back.” Clarke says and rolls off Lexa. The brunette is lay there not knowing what the hell is happening. 

“We have plans this morning. We’re going for breakfast before heading off that art gallery you wanted to go to.” They are supposed to be spending the day together after having sex for the first time. It’s meant to be something that they can always remember as the perfect day after the perfect night and now it’s being ruined by Raven and Octavia just like their first date was. 

“I will only be with them for an hour, maybe two hours tops. Then we can go and do everything that we said that we would.” Clarke says as if this is no big deal. Lexa just nods her head before getting out of bed and silently getting dressed. “Babe, don’t be like this.” Clarke says as she gets up and goes to hug Lexa from behind, but the brunette sees her coming and moves away from her. 

“It’s fine Clarke. I need to see Luna about some things anyway so why don’t you spend the day with them and I’ll see you whenever.” Lexa says and shoves her boots on before heading to the door.

Before she can get there though Clarke grabs her arm. “Lexa please, it’s just a couple of hours. Why are you being like this?” The blonde nearly chokes when her favourite pair of green eyes looks at her with tears filling them. She doesn’t get why this is such a big deal with Lexa. 

“We made love for the first-time last night and all I wanted today is to spend the day with you because last night meant so much to me. I wanted to wake up with you in my arms and trade lazy kisses, before maybe having a shower together and taking sneaky glances at you while we got dressed. I wanted to take you to breakfast and then to that art gallery that you won’t stop going on about before grabbing some dinner as well. Then I wanted to drop you off her and give you a kiss goodnight before heading home. Instead, I’m being chucked out of your dorm room like I’m some sort of one-night stand. Today is meant to be a day we can always look back on with happy memories, but now I will always remember it for this.” Lexa now has tears falling down her face and Clarke feels her heart shatter at the sight. 

Before Clarke can try to reassure Lexa that she is so much more than that and that the day she had planned sounds perfect. Before she can apologise and try to make things right again, the door opens. Raven and Octavia bounce in the room and Raven tells Lexa, “Ok, time to go.”. The Latina can only see Lexa back so she can’t see that she is crying, but Lexa quickly wipes the tears away. As she turns to leave Octavia practically pushes her out of the door and then slams it shut. 

“Please tell me that miss stuffy knickers is at least good in bed. I still don’t get what you see in her.” Octavia says and plops down on her bed. Clarke is still stood there not knowing what the hell just happened, but she does know that she just fucked up, again. 

“What the hell you guys? Why did you wake us up and practically throw Lexa out the door? Did you not think that maybe we had plans today or that we would want to wake up together on our own?” Clarke nearly shouts at them. She can’t believe that she just let this happen and that her girlfriend left in tears, but she did nothing to stop her. 

“Whoa Clarke, we’re your best friends, we’re allowed to do stuff like this.” Octavia says as if it’s obvious. She watches as Clarke frantically throws a pair of sweats on and a loose t-shirt before putting a pair of vans on as well. 

“I never did anything like this to you and Lincoln so you have no right to do this to me and Lexa. For fuck sake O, I just let you and Raven chuck her out like she was just some one night stand I wanted to get rid of. When the truth is that I love her. I love her and now she’s crying because you two think you have some sort of right over me when you don’t. I love you both but sometimes you need to respect other people’s boundary’s and back off.” With that Clarke is out of the door and running to Lexa’s dorm across the road.

When she gets there and knocks the door is opened by Lexa’s best friend Luna who looks all kinds of pissed off. “What do you want?” She asks harshly which makes Clarke flinch at the tone. 

“Please, I need to speak to her. I just need to tell her how sorry I am, please.” She begs, but then Luna shuts the door in her face and she thinks that’s the end of the conversation for now. 

She is just about to turn and walk away when the door opens again and Luna steps out with her backpack. “Fix whatever the hell happened and don’t let it happen again. If I see her in this state again, I’ll do everything that I can to make sure that you never see her again. Got it?” Luna snarls at the blonde who simply nods her head. 

With that Luna heads down the hall and Clarke walks into Lexa’s dorm room. She sees Lexa sat on her bed, face wiped clear of any tears and with the stoic mask that she shows to the rest of the world. Clarke has never had it directed at her and it’s terrifying her that it is now. 

“I can’t be with you if there is going to be four of us in this relationship rather than just us two. Right now, we can’t do anything without involving Raven and Octavia in some way, even if it’s just them interrupting us all the time. I want to be with you and I know that they are your best friends so they are always going to be around, but they don’t need to be involved in our relationship as much as they are. I can’t do it anymore.” Lexa says as she looks Clarke directly in the eyes to show how serious she is. 

“I’ve just told them that they need to back off. I want to make this work Lexa, I want to be with you. I will make them back off I promise, please just give us a chance.” Clarke is the one now crying. She has never felt about anyone the way that she feels about Lexa and she won’t let her stupid best fiends ruin this for her. 

“You said that after our first date and look where we are? Back in the same position as we were then. How can I trust that you will be able to stop them because they don’t care what you say, they just do it anyway because they think they have the right too?” Lexa huffs out. They have been here before and Clarke couldn’t stop them before so how could she now.

“I’m going to sit them down and talk to them properly. I’ll make them realise that they can’t do it any more or they risk it affecting my friendship with them. I will sort it out, I promise.” Clarke is nearly begging right now, she just want’s Lexa to give them another chance. The last thing she ever wanted was for Lexa to feel like she does, but now that she can see just how much her friends have messed this up for her.

Lexa sighs and stands up. She walks over to Clarke and uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears off the blonde’s cheeks. “Ok, I want you Clarke. I’m in love with you, I want to be with you so I’ll give us another chance, but Raven and Octavia stay out of our relationship for real this time or I leave and you let me go.” Lexa says and now Clarke is crying for another reason. 

“You love me?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods her head before leaning in and giving the blonde a chaste kiss. “I love you too.” Clarke tells her and the smile that spreads across Lexa’s face is the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen. It’s not the best way for them to tell each other that they love each other for the first time, but somehow it just feels perfect for them. 

********

Clarke and Lexa have now been together for nearly eight months and things couldn’t be going better. After Clarke had sat Raven and Octavia down and told them that they needed to back off they had for the most part. They still liked to interrupt the couple when they were having intimate moments and steal Clarke away to go to frat parties where Lexa would inevitably have to pick up her drunk girlfriend later in the night, but all in all things are going well for the couple. 

Clarke has just got back from class when Raven and Octavia burst into the dorm room. They both quickly move to Clarke’s bed and sit on either side of her. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” She can see both girls throwing each other looks to try and get the other to start, but eventually Octavia huffs and takes a deep breath. 

“We’ve just seen Lexa with another woman.” Octavia says and it take’s Clarke a second to understand what the brunette just told her.

“What do you mean you saw Lexa with another woman? Where? When? Who was the woman? Was there something going on between them?” Clarke blurts out. She trusts Lexa, she really does, but her best friends wouldn’t be telling her this unless they had seen something to concern them. 

“She was at that coffee shop you both like Tondc and she was sat at a table with this woman. They were holding hands and when the other woman got up to go to the toilet, she kissed Lexa on the temple and Lexa had this huge smile on her face. I’ve never seen the girl before, but they were definitely more than friends. I’m so sorry Clarke.” Octavia says. She didn’t want to be the one to tell the blonde this, but she needed to know. 

Clarke stands up and gabs her phone. She calls Lexa but it goes straight to voicemail. She tries again and gets the same result. “She’s turned her phone off.” She says dejectedly. This can’t be happening to her, Lexa would never cheat. 

Over the next couple of hours, she keeps trying to call Lexa but with the same result as before. Raven and Octavia tell her that she needs to break up with the green eyed brunette and the longer she can’t get in touch with her, the more she is starting to agree with them. After two hours of calling without reply, Clarke has had enough and send’s Lexa a text telling her that it’s over and that she never wants to see her again. 

She spends the next three hours watching movies and eating ice cream while sobbing uncontrollably. She eventually cries herself to sleep and is only woken up when she can hear people arguing at her door. 

“I’m not here to speak to you two, I want to speak to Clarke so let me in.” She hears Lexa shout. She can hear Raven and Octavia tell her no and that she has not right to see the blonde, but Lexa isn’t budging. 

“Let her in guys.” Clarke tells them. She need some answers form Lexa anyway so this is the perfect opportunity to get them. Both Raven and Octavia grumble, but move to let her in.

Lexa walks in and instead of looking upset, she looks down right furious. “A text Clarke really? You’re going to break up with me over a shitty text, can’t even do it to my face? I’m only here for one thing, why? Why have to strung me along for eight months to dump me with no explanation and for no reason? Why Clarke?” Lexa is trying to keep it together, but her voice crack on the last part.

“What do you mean why?” Raven shouts. “You’ve been cheating on her, we caught you this afternoon having a date with your little side piece.” The Latina practically snarls at Lexa. 

“Cheated? What the hell are you going on about? I haven’t been on a date with anyone since I met Clarke and I certainly haven’t cheated on her.” Lexa seem genuinely confused by what Raven is saying and it almost brings some hope to Clarke that maybe her friends have been mistaken. 

“We saw you this afternoon at Tondc, on a date with some girl in a leather jacket. Don’t even try to deny it.” Octavia practically spits at Lexa, but Lexa actually smiles at them making both girls turn red with anger.

“This girl you saw me with, was she tall with Asian features and stupidly high cheekbones? In fact,” Lexa pulls her phone out of her pocket and taps on it a few times. “does she look like this?” She then turns the phone around so that Raven and Octavia can see the picture. 

“Yeah, that’s her. You even have pictures of her on your phone, that really low.” Raven tells her, completely disgusted by the brunette. 

Lexa just turns around and hands her phone to Clarke. “Would you like to tell them who that is?” She asks and as soon as Clarke see the picture all the colour drains from her face. She was so wrong, she has broken up with Lexa over absolutely nothing. Lexa definitely isn’t cheating on her. 

“Anya.” Clarke says as she looks back up to the woman that she loves. “That’s Lexa’s sister.” She tells Raven and Octavia who now understand why Clarke has no colour left in her face. They were wrong. 

“Yes, the woman you saw me with today is my foster sister Anya. She is in the Army and has been away for the past 12 months fighting in Afghanistan. She got back yesterday and decided to come and surprise me.” Lexa says whilst shaking her head. This all could have been avoided if Raven and Octavia had have just asked her instead of running back and telling Clarke half-truths.

“But you were holding hands and she kissed your temple. You even had your phone tuned off all afternoon.” Octavia says dumbly. She can’t believe that they have been wrong about this.

“I was telling her how sometimes I don’t feel good enough for Clarke. She was trying to reassure me by putting her hand on mine and she kisses my temple whenever she leaves for any reason, it’s just a sign of affection. Clarke used my charger last night so I couldn’t charge my phone properly and my battery died half way through class this morning.” Lexa explains even though she doesn’t feel like she needs to. 

“Can you guys give me and Lexa a couple of minutes please?” Clarke asks. Both Raven and Octavia nod and leave the room. “Lex, will you look at me please.” Clarke knows that she needs to apologise for jumping the gun, but she needs Lexa to look at her first.

“Why? You think I’m a cheater, so why would you want to look in my eyes?” Lexa says and she still avoids eye contact by looking at the floor. This relationship has been so much harder than it needed to be.

Clarke gets off her bed and approaches Lexa. She uses her forefinger to raise Lexa’s chin and looks into her eyes. “I’m so sorry that I ever doubted you. I know that you would never cheat, but when my two best friends said that they saw you cheating and be so sure about it, I had a momentary lapse in judgement. I’m so, so sorry.” Clarke cries and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist. She lets out a sob when Lexa hugs her back.

“You have to trust me Clarke or we’re never going to work. I would never cheat on you, ever.” Lexa says as she starts to cry as well. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll never listen to Raven and Octavia again.” Clarke says and Lexa lets out a disbelieving snort knowing that that isn’t true. 

“Just ask me in the future before breaking up with me again through text, ok?” Lexa knows that if she were in Clarke’s shoes she would have listened to Luna or Anya, it’s the fact that rather than speaking to her, Clarke just finished things. It’s going to take her a while to get over what’s happened, but she knows that her and Clarke can get through this. 

“I’m never breaking up with you again, especially through a text.” Clarke mumbles into Lexa shoulder where her head has been since Lexa hugged her back. 

Lexa kisses the top of Clarke’s head, but in the back of her mind all she can think is that they have only been together for eight months and so far, they have nearly split up three times because of Raven and Octavia. She can only hope that Clarke really does tell them to back off this time and that they listen. One thing is for sure, Lexa is seriously beginning to hate them both.

********

Getting through college had been stressful for both Clarke and Lexa. Somehow, they had not only managed it, but had stayed together and even moved into their own apartment in their junior year. They hadn’t had any more misunderstandings or fights that resulted in them nearly breaking up and have been stronger than ever.

After graduation, they had both become ‘real adults’ as Clarke liked to call them. They had gotten jobs and moved into a bigger apartment together rather than the shoe box they had been in before. 

Raven and Octavia had backed off their relationship for the most part and Lexa is now at the point where she can tolerate the pair however, she still prefers them away from her. They still like to barge into the couples lives every now and again, but for the most part they stay out of Clarke and Lexa’s actual relationship.

On their fifth anniversary Lexa proposed with a beautiful diamond engagement ring that she had been saving up for, for over a year. Clarke obviously said yes and they started planning the wedding as soon as they could. 

When they had first started planning everything had been going well. They had decided on a small, intimate beach wedding because they both didn’t want anything too fancy and they spend most of their spare time walking on the beach together so it just seems perfect for them. The problems started however, when Raven and Octavia decided to become wedding planners. 

“I don’t think a beach wedding is going to work for everyone because sand gets everywhere and how are we going to find a beach venue big enough to fit 150 people. It’s just not going to work.” Raven says and Lexa immediately starts paying more attention because did Raven just say 150 people at their wedding. 

“Wait, we aren’t having 150 people at our wedding. There will be 50 people tops, I don’t even want that many if we can help it. It’s literally going to be close friends and family with their dates, that’s it. I’m not even inviting any of my college friends except Luna and Echo.” Lexa tells the Latina and looks over to Luna who is casually sat drinking a beer. Lexa is sure that she is just here for the free entertainment because even she knew that tonight was going to be stressful.

“What? 50 people isn’t enough Lexa. You’re forgetting that Clarke has friends from high school that she needs to invite as well as college and people from work. Abby is also going to want to invite people from the hospital that have known Clarke all her life, so it’s going to be around 150 people easily and Raven is right, you can’t have that many people on the beach.” Octavia butts in and Luna is about to burst out laughing at the purple colour that Lexa’s face is currently turning. 

She hasn’t see Lexa this irritated since a frat guy tried to hook up with Clarke and wouldn’t take no for an answer. That night ended with Lexa having to hide in a dumpster so that she didn’t get arrested after she broke the guys jaw by slamming her knee into it. 

“Clarke and I have already spoke about this and we want this to be a small beach wedding with the reception being held in one of the hotels that line the beach. So, I don’t care who you two or Abby want to invite it’s not your wedding.” Lexa says through gritted teeth. She is hoping that Clarke is nearly home from work so that she can try to control her best friends. 

“Why don’t we move on to easy things like the first dance and when you want to get married. You must already know what you’re going to be doing for those.” Luna suggests. She can see that Lexa is two steps away from losing her cool and as funny as that would be, bloods a bitch to get out of carpet. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. For the first dance, Clarke and I will be dancing to Adele’s, make you feel my love. It’s our song.” Lexa tells them with a small smile on her face. The song means a lot to both her and Clarke because it was the first song that they slow danced to. They have danced to that song every anniversary so it just makes sense for it to be the first song that dance to as a married couple. 

“No, that songs seriously over used. Why not love shack by the B25’s. That’s something that everyone will remember and nowhere near as boring as make you feel my love.” Raven says and Octavia instantly agrees with her. Luna is actually getting worried that she is going to have to stop Lexa from killing Raven any second, but is relieved to hear Clarke walk through the front door. 

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was a bitch. Hey baby.” Clarke says as she enters the living room and bends over to give her fiancé a kiss. The kiss she receives back however, is a little wooden at best. “Guys, why does Lexa look like she wants to kill someone?” Clarke turns and looks straight at her two best friends who just shrug their shoulders. She knows that it has to be something to do with them though because they are the only people that can get Lexa like this. 

“Raven and Octavia have decided that you and Lexa aren’t having a small wedding on the beach and want to invite 150 people. They also don’t like the idea of your first dance being make you feel my love and think that it should be love shack instead. Lexa’s not taking it too well.” Luna fills Clarke in and now the blonde understands what’s going on. 

“Our first dance will be to make you feel my love because it’s our song, that’s not even negotiable, but why would we need 150 people at our wedding?” Clarke asks and Octavia is only too happy to answer.

“Well with High school, college and your job, that’s a lot of friends to invite. Your mom is going to want to invite people from the hospital that you’ve known forever. You don’t want to upset people by not inviting them, do you? You should only get married once, so it’s not like you can ignore them this time and invite them to the next one. They have to be invited now or you will piss people off that you have known most of your life.” Octavia tries to explain and she can see that Clarke is starting to come around to her way of thinking so she sends Lexa a smug look.

“She has a point babe.” Clarke says to Lexa and the brunette looks at her in disbelief. 

“We talked about this and agreed that we wanted a small wedding because we didn’t want to have to speak to people that we barely know all day. We want to be able to enjoy the day with the people that we love.” Lexa is trying to remind Clarke that this was actually her idea, but that Lexa agreed with her 100%. She wants to enjoy the day not spend it stressed out, surrounded by people that she has never met before that Clarke hasn't seen since she was 6.

“I just don’t want to upset people by not inviting them.” Clarke tells Lexa. She knows that she is going to have to argue with both her best friends and her mother about having a small wedding so it might just be easier to do the big wedding and keep everyone happy.

“Fuck everyone else. This is our day Clarke, not Raven or Octavia’s or you mother’s, ours. We should be able to have the wedding that we want not what they do. Ever since we met, you always said that when you got married, you would want just your loved ones there so why change that now?” Lexa knows that the blonde just wants an easy life, but their wedding day is something worth fighting for. 

“Let’s just listen to what they have to say before making a decision ok?” Clarke asks hopefully. Lexa rolls her eyes, pick up her beer and leans back against the chair before signalling for Raven and Octavia to go ahead. 

Th next hour is spent with Raven and Octavia showing Clarke huge wedding venues that are at country clubs nowhere near the beach. Lexa has been getting angrier and angrier by the second and has finally had enough so she heads to the kitchen to grab the bottle of whisky that she keeps for emergency’s. Luna quickly follows and sits at the kitchen table with Lexa after grabbing herself a glass. The pair don’t talk, they just sit in a irratated silence that shows what they both think about what is happening in the other room. 

They have been sat there for about 45 minutes when Raven come into the kitchen to grab another beer, but they have all gone so she goes for the whisky. “Touch that bottle and I’ll break your hand.” Lexa growl out and Luna laughs out loud knowing that her best friend will do it. Raven’s hand drops to her side instantly not having heard Lexa ever speak to her like that before. 

“I don’t know what your problem is, we’re planning your wedding in there and you’re just sat in here getting drunk.” Raven huffs and that sends Lexa into a fit of hysterical laughs which make’s Luna smirk because she knows what’s coming next. 

The sound of Lexa laughing makes Clarke and Octavia got to the kitchen to see what is going on. As soon as Clarke sees the whiskey bottle she knows that Lexa is really upset because she only drinks spirits when she wants to block everything out.

“You’re planning my wedding? You’re planning my wedding?” Lexa gets out between laughs, but then she stops laughing completely. “You’re not planning my wedding, you’re planning some fantasy wedding that I’m having no part of. You’re changing everything that me and Clarke both said that we wanted. You and Octavia are butting into things that have fuck all to do with you. So no, you’re not planning my wedding, you’re forcing your ideas where there not wanted.” With that Lexa sits back and downs her glass of whiskey while the rest of the room look at her in silence. 

“Lex, they’re just trying to help us.” Clarke says from her spot in the door way. She can’t believe that Lexa basically said that she won’t marry her if that have a big wedding. 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that this is the wedding that you want.” Lexa says to her, but Clarke can’t because it really isn’t. She wants exactly the same as what Lexa wants, but is just trying to make everyone happy. “If I really thought that this is the wedding that you wanted I would be behind you 100% because I want our day to be perfect for you. As long as you’re happy then so am I, but I know that this isn’t what you want. I’m not going to pay so much money for a day that is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives, to have to ruined because it’s not the wedding that we want.” 

At that Clarke moves over to Lexa and sits on her lap. What Lexa has just said has made Clarke realise that she is speaking the truth, this isn’t what she wants. “She’s right guys, I don’t want a huge wedding. I get where you are both coming from with not wanting to offend anyone, but it’s our day and we should get to have it how we want it. Thanks for your help, but I think we’ve got it from here.” Clarke tells her friends. They accept what she says and say a quick goodbye before they leave. 

Luna is still sat at the table drinking whiskey and both Clarke and Lexa had forgot that she was even there until she says, “Well tonight has been emotional.”. Lexa starts giggling at this knowing that Luna is just saying it how she sees it. “Your two best friends are still massive pains in the ass, I mean seriously you would think that they would have grown out of it by now. Lexa I’m proud you told them to fuck off, well sort of anyway, they deserved it and I may be a little more drunk than I thought.” Luna slurs the last part as she looks at an almost empty bottle of whiskey. Lexa has to wonder when the hell Luna drank the rest of the bottle because she is sure that it was over half full a few minutes ago. 

“Maybe you should sleep in out spare bedroom Lune.” Lexa tells her and is met by a jerky nod of the head. Luna halls herself up and heads for the spare bedroom where she flops on the bed still fully clothed. 

Lexa shakes her head at her best friend and then focuses her attention back on Clarke. “I’m sorry I let them get carried away like that.” The blonde says as she gives Lexa a chaste kiss. 

“You don’t have anything to apologise for. I know that you just want to make everyone happy, but you need to remember to make sure that you’re happy as well, especially on our wedding day. This is about us and no one else.” Lexa reminds her fiancé. Sometimes the blonde forgets that she need to be happy along with everyone else. 

“I know, I swear that from now on our wedding will be everything we want.” Clarke says and kiss Lexa again only this time she deepens it. She can taste the whiskey on Lexa’s tongue and it makes her hungry for more. “Take me to bed stud.” Clarke has started calling Lexa ‘stud’ after the incident with the frat boy that went down as legend amongst their friends and she knows that it always turns Lexa on. 

Lexa stands up with Clarke in her arms and makes her way into their bedroom. They both can only hope that their wedding day is what they both dreamed of, but one thing is for sure, they will be planning it themselves without any outside interference. 

********

Their wedding day was perfect for them, well except the part where Clarke was nearly 20 minutes late for the first dance because Raven and Octavia had dragged her to the bar for shots. Lexa hadn’t been too impressed, but she couldn’t stay mad on her wedding day, especially not with her new wife.

Over the next couple of years, the couple settle into married life and even buy a house together. Around six months after they move into their new home, they decide to try and have a child. They decided to use Lexa’s egg with a sperm donor, but have Clarke carry the baby. The first time they try, they are unsuccessful but they don’t let that stop them and try again as soon as they can. 

It’s now been four weeks since Clarke had been inseminated. She is just waiting for Lexa to get home from work so that they can find out together if she is in fact pregnant. She had been with Raven and Octavia this afternoon and told them what was going to happen tonight. They made her promise to text them as soon as she found out the results of the test. 

She hears Lexa pull into their drive way and her excitement growing by the second. Lexa is in the house in a flash and it’s obvious that she is just as excited as her wife. They quickly say their hellos and Lexa heads upstairs to get changed whilst Clarke grabs the pregnancy test and follows her up. 

Lexa has just got changed and they are about to start when the doorbell goes. Not knowing who it could be, Clarke runs down stairs only to find Raven and Octavia on her doorstep. “What are you two doing here? I told you I would text you when I know the results.” Clarke asks. She knows that Lexa isn’t going to be happy with them here.

“We couldn’t wait and wanted to be here for the result so we decided to come around and be here waiting with you.” Raven says as she pushes past Clarke followed by Octavia. 

“Are you doing it in the bathroom off your bedroom?” Octavia asks and Clarke is in some state of shock as she just dumbly nods her head. It’s not until her friends are at the top of the stairs that she realises what is really happening. 

She chases after them but can’t catch them before they walk into her and Lexa’s bedroom where Lexa is sat waiting for her on the bed. As soon as Lexa sees who is walking into their bedroom her face turns stoic, trying to hide just how upset she is about them being here. “Why are you here?” She asks through gritted teeth. 

“Clarke is our best friend and we need to be here when she finds out whether she is going to be a mommy.” Octavia says, completely ignoring Lexa’s tone. Lexa shoots Clarke a ‘what the hell’ look, but the blonde just shrugs her shoulders. Clarke watches as Lexa visibly deflates and it makes her heat sink a little. 

“Come on Clarkey, let’s get this show on the road.” Raven shouts and Clarke feels completely helpless. 

“Yeah Clarke, go pee on the stick.” Octavia shoves the pregnancy test that Clarke had left on the bed into the blonde’s chest. Clarke takes it and heads to the bathroom. It’s not long before Clarke is out of the toilet and placing the stick on the dressing table so that they can wait two minutes it takes for the results. 

While they are waiting all Clarke can think is that it doesn’t feel right to have Octavia and Raven here for this. It’s supposed to be just her and Lexa, after all it is their baby. She can see that Lexa isn’t happy either, but before she can do anything about it the time is up and the result is ready. 

She moves and picks up the test that shows two lines meaning that she is pregnant. She can’t stop the tears from pouring down her face as she says, “I’m pregnant, we’re going to have a baby.”. Lexa starts moving towards her, but is pushed out of the way by Raven before she can get there. Octavia is then pushing Clarke out of the bedroom and down to the living room so that they can all sit down and talk. 

They have been downstairs for about 15 minutes before Clarke realises that Lexa isn’t with them. She stands up and tells Octavia and Raven to stay downstairs while she goes and gets Lexa. When she walks into their bedroom, she sees Lexa sat on the bed looking at the test stick in her hand. 

“We’re having a baby.” Clarke says and moves over to Lexa, but the brunette doesn’t move. She just stays their looking at the test. “Lex, what’s going on, I thought that you wanted this?” Clarke is beginning to think that maybe Lexa didn’t want a child after all and the though scares her so much.

“I want a baby more than anything Clarke you know that.” She looks up and green meets blue. “I’ve just realised that I’m going to be sharing our child with your two best friends, just like I have to share you with them. They are never going to let us just be the parents, they are going to be butting in constantly and I never thought that I would be raising a child with my wife and her friends.” Lexa shrugs and this is the first time that Clarke has ever seen her really, truly defeated. 

“Baby, I’m sorry that they were here for this, I didn’t invite them I swear they just showed up. This baby is ours though, not theirs and it will be us raising him or her. Those two will be god mothers at best.” Clarke tries to reassure her wife the way she always has done when something like this happens, but this time it doesn’t work. 

“Clarke, you can’t stop them interfering in our relationship so what makes you think you can stop them with our child? The ruined out first date and the morning after the first night we made love. They nearly broke us up because they told you I was cheating on you and tried to follow us on our one-year anniversary date. When we moved into our shoe box apartment they came around every night for a month so we couldn’t even enjoy our first home together. They stayed at our old apartments spare room for a week when we move in there as well. When I asked you to marry me they turned up at our apartment on the night we got engaged and spent three hours insisting that you tell them every detail of the proposal when we should have been celebration being newly engaged. They interfered with our wedding planning and then made you 20 minutes late for our first dance because they wanted you to have shots. They even wanted to come on honeymoon with us and would have if I hadn’t stopped them from knowing where we went.” Lexa lets out a self-depreciating laugh at that. 

“They tried to decorate the house in their tastes and had no regard for how we wanted it when we first moved in. When you told them that we wanted children, they insisted on us going to a OB/GYN that they wanted even though we had already found the perfect one for us. I had to tell them to back off because you don’t seem to be able to stand up to them properly. When we found out that the IVF hadn’t taken the first time, they took you away from me to get drunk, when I needed you and you let them. Never mind all of the dates that they have ruined for us. Now, this is meant to be one of the best if not the best moment of our lives and I couldn’t even hug my pregnant wife because Raven pushed me out of the way and Octavia dragged you down stairs.” Clarke is now sat there in tears as she listens to Lexa list all of the things that raven and Octavia have spoiled for them.

“They have tainted every big moment in our relationship so please don’t stand there and say that you can stop them because you have proven that you can’t or just don’t care enough to. If Anya and Luna had done half the shit that they have, can you honestly say that you would still be with me?” Lexa asks and Clarke doesn’t know if she can answer right now. “If I was the one pregnant and Anya pushed you to one side so that you couldn’t hug me when we found out would you be happy about it?”

“I’d be furious and probably a devastated that I had such a huge moment of our lives basically taken away from me.” Clarke answers honestly. She never realised that her friends have ruined so much for Lexa in their relationship and she doesn’t know how the brunette has handled it all.

“That’s the thing Clarke, I’m so used to it that I don’t even get angry anymore. I can’t say that I don’t care because I do, but it’s not anger anymore it’s more disappointment that it’s happened again. I can honestly say that I have never hated anyone in my life like I hate those two, but they’re your best friends so I don’t have a choice but to put up with them and I know that they hate me as well. They have never thought that I’m good enough for you and maybe they’re right.” Lexa looks back down to the floor. 

“You are more than good enough for me Lexa, you’re my wife, you’re my everything.” Clarke knows that in this moment she has to make a choice. She either leaves things as they are and Lexa carries on suffering or she finally stands up to her friends properly. No little chats or shouting at them only to forgive them an hour later. She needs to let them know that what they are doing isn’t acceptable and that if they want to be in her and her baby’s life, they need to change. They can’t keep hurting Lexa like this.

Lexa stands up and walks to the closet to put some trainers on before grabbing her car keys. Clarke starts to panic, “Where are you going?” she asks with new tears spring to her eyes.

“I need some air and we both know that if we don’t feed those two they’ll never leave so I’m gonna grab some pizza. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Lexa leans over and kisses Clarke’s forehead before placing kiss on her fingers and pressing them to Clarke’s stomach. “I’ll see you soon peanut.” She says with a small smile and leaves the room. 

Clarke takes few seconds to centre herself before going downstairs. When she walks into the living room, Raven is lay sprawled out of the couch with the remote in her hand. “Lexa said that she was going for pizza. Nice to see you have her trained well.” Raven says as she and Octavia laugh.

“Get out.” Clarke says loudly and clearly. Both Raven and Octavia look at her in shock like they can’t believe what they just heard what the blonde said.

“What?” Octavia asks not understanding what’s going on.

“I said get the fuck out of my house.” Again, both women look at Clarke like they must be misunderstanding what she just said. “Tonight was meant to be about Lexa and I finding out that we are about to have a baby. Instead, you two barge in and take over like you have done with all the other important moments in our lives. I’ve had enough, I’ve been so blind for so long about you two because we’ve been friends since we were kids, but I’m not blind any more. You have just ruined one of the happiest moments in my and Lexa’s life, she couldn’t even hug me after she found out I’m carrying her baby for fuck sake.” Clarke can see a light go off in Octavia’s head.

“Lexa’s putting you up to this. Tell her to stop whining, we’re your best friends and we should be here for this. She just doesn’t understand because she isn’t as close to Luna as you are to us.” Octavia says with such conviction that Raven is nodding her head along with her. 

“I didn’t want you here either, I don’t want you here now. Neither of you have ever respected my relationship with Lexa because she didn’t want to go the parties like we did, because she was raised different to us. I have let you two interfere in my relationship for way to long, but that stops now. I don’t want either of you to come around unless you’re invited, I don’t want you turning up somewhere if you know that we are going to be there unless we have invited you. Lexa is the mother to my child and if you make me chose between her and you I will, but you won’t like the answer.” Clarke says and it’s the fact that she is saying all of this calmly that really terrifies Raven and Octavia because they know that she is deadly serious when she like this. 

“You would choose Lexa over us just because she asks you too?” Raven says quietly not quiet believing that Clarke would choose anyone over her and Octavia.

“She would never make me choose, but unless you two change the way you treat her and my relationship with her then I will make that decision on my own. Now, I want you to both leave so that I can enjoy the first night that I know I’m pregnant with my wife.” Clarke all but demands. Raven and Octavia are up and out of the house without another word knowing that they have a lot to think about. 

Clarke texts Lexa to let her know that she has kicked Raven and Octavia out so she doesn’t need to get them a pizza and she can come home knowing that the pair are gone. Sitting on her couch thinking about the past eight years with Lexa she can’t help but see just how much crap Lexa has put up with. She is now determined more than ever to make sure that in the future it’s just her and Lexa present in their relationship. She just wishes that she would have acted sooner. One thing is for sure though, she will never let her friends treat Lexa like that ever again.

********

After she kicked Raven and Octavia out of the house, they had kept their distance. The only thing that they were allowed to plan was Clarke’s baby shower, which they did happily, but other than that that hadn’t had much to do with the couple. Clarke went to lunch with them a couple of times a week, but they had only been to the house twice and on both occasions, they were invited. Lexa couldn’t be more thrilled at this and she finally feels like she is just married to Clarke now and not her best friends as well. 

Clarke’s pregnancy had gone without a hitch. She’d had the usual morning sickness and some very strange craving, but all in all everything had gone according to plan. This was right up until the actual labour. She was only eight months pregnant when her water broke and she was rushed into hospital. 

Eight hours later little Alexa Griffin-Woods was born, but because she was so early she had to be rushed away before Clarke or Lexa could even hold her. Then Clarke started haemorrhaging when she was pushing out the placenta. She had to be rushed into surgery and even though they managed to save her life, she slipped into a coma because of the blood loss. 

Doctors assured Lexa than now they had operated and she had had several blood transfusions that she should wake up, but until she did Lexa was determined not to move from her bed side. Clarke has been in a coma for two days and Lexa hasn’t moved or slept. The only food she has had was the half of sandwich that Abby forced her to eat yesterday. 

Lexa doesn’t even hear the door open, but she vaguely sees Raven and Octavia sit down on the other side of Clarke’s bed. “Lexa, we brought you a change of clothes and something to eat.” Raven tells her.

“I’m fine, thanks anyway.” Lexa reply’s, without any emotion in her voice. Since all this happened she has just felt numb to everything around her except Clarke.

“Lexa, you can’t just sit here like this. You need to eat and make sure that you’re strong for when Clarke wakes up. Have you even seen Alexa yet?” Octavia asks. She knows how much Lexa loves Clarke and right now she need to make sure that Lexa looks after herself so that she can be there for Clarke when she wakes up. 

“I can’t leave Clarke alone, we will see Alexa when her mommy wakes up.” Lexa tells them not even looking at them, she just has her eyes glued to Clarke the whole time. 

“Lexa look at me.” Raven tells her and slowly Lexa does. “If you look like you do now when Clarke wakes up, she not going to be happy. There is a bathroom right there so just go in, have a quick shower and get changed. Then when you get back out here eat the sub we brought you. That way you will be ready for her to wake up. If not, you’re going to have just do it when she’s awake and that will take time away from you that you could be spending together.” Lexa nods her head, but doesn’t move. She just looks back at the sleeping blonde like she can’t leave her. 

“We will be with her the whole time Lexa and if she shows any signs of waking up, I’ll shout you straight away, I promise you.” Octavia tells her. Finally, Lexa stands up and places a kiss to Clarke’s forehead before heading into the bathroom. 

It’s not long before Lexa is out of the bathroom, showered and changed. She takes her place next to Clarke again and eats the sub that Raven and Octavia bought for her. After saying a small thank you to them she even manages to rest her head on the bed and get a couple of hours much needed sleep. 

The next two days progress much the same, with Raven and Octavia making sure that Lexa eats and washes. It’s on the fourth day of Clarke’s coma that the blonde finally moves her hand and starts to open her eyes. Finally, she opens them fully and Lexa gets to see the baby blues that she missed so much. 

After she has been checked by the doctors and nurses, Clarke and Lexa are finally able to meet their little girl. She’s a perfect little clone of Lexa which is what Clarke has always dreamed about. 

Sat in her hospital bed holding her little girl with her wife’s arms around her is the perfect place on the planet for Clarke. There’s a knock on the door and in walks Raven and Octavia. “Hey Clarkey, it’s so good to see you awake.” Raven says and she and Octavia both give her small hugs, being careful of the little bundle in Clarke’s arms. 

“She’s so cute.” Octavia coos over Alexa. “Wait, is she allowed to be here or did Lexa go and kidnap her?” She asks, genuinely worried that Lexa would do that if it made Clarke happy. 

“The doctor said that we could have her here for an hour, but then she will have to go back to baby unit. I only think that she’s been allowed in here because of my mom, but they said that she is doing really well and could be home in a little over a week which is about the same length of time that I’m going to be here anywhere.” Clarke explains, still looking at her little girl in complete wonder. 

“I need to thank you guys for looking after me when I wasn’t doing it myself, so thank you.” Lexa tells them earnestly. She would have probably have been admitted into hospital herself if they hadn’t stepped in. 

“It’s no problem really.” Raven says and then surprises both Clarke and Lexa. “We’ve been to the house as well and stocked it up with grocery’s. We’ve also bought some premature diapers because new born ones well be too big for her and some premature baby grows as well so she has something to fit her when she gets home. We didn’t want you to have to stress about anything because you already have enough to deal with so we’ve tried to make everything as easy as possible for you.” Lexa just sits there in shock. She wouldn’t have even thought to do half the stuff that Raven just said.

“Thanks guy, it means a lot.” Clarke says sincerely and Lexa nods her head in appreciation as well because she doesn’t really know what to say right now. 

They spend the next hour together until it’s time for Alexa to go back to the baby unit. Raven and Octavia also leave around the same time, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. 

“See babe, they’re not all bad.” Clarke tells Lexa and laughs as the brunette scrunches up her face.

“I will never say that to their faces.” Lexa huffs out. Clarke starts to laugh even louder at that and pulls her wife into a sloppy kiss making the brunette smile again. 

Raven and Octavia may be an irritation and Lexa will always dislike them on some level, but she has to admit that when it matters, they are always there for the couple. She knows that they would die for Clarke and now Alexa as well so that is enough for her. The past four days have been the worst of Lexa’s life and she really doesn’t think that she would have made it through the way that she has if it wasn’t for Clarke’s meddling friends, but that is a secret that she will take to the grave. Raven and Octavia do not need their egos boosting even more. Just this once, Raven and Octavia didn’t actually cause a problem for the couple, rather they fix one.


End file.
